


少校在前方

by xiaozhu300



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ishval Civil War, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhu300/pseuds/xiaozhu300
Summary: 「沒有任何問題的話，現在解散。記住不要送死。」士兵只是數字，隨著戰況起伏跳動著。我們知道少校的能力，那是毀滅性的，但是他把我們留在後方。（伊修瓦爾戰場上的士兵所見的馬斯坦古少校）
Kudos: 2





	少校在前方

《少校在前方》

＋

士兵之於管理階層的軍官而言，只是數字。

部隊被送到前線，執行命令，完成命令，清點死傷，前往下一個區域，我們在伊修瓦爾戰區各個地方轉移，沒有人知道戰爭什麼時候會結束，我們盡可能嘗試生存，不要過早迎接死亡。

大陸曆1908年，大總統發布3066號命令。伊修瓦爾籍的同袍全數被調離，沒有人知道他們會被送到哪裡。

那是我第一次遇見馬斯坦古少校。

這一次任務的重點只有一個，「清除」。目標建築物是伊修瓦爾人的藏匿地，這次的任務是協助並保護國家鍊金術師。

當日上午預定時間小隊已經完成整裝，只等少校的指令。常態進攻是分組潛入，清空標的物內所有生命。在前一晚會報中我們已經得知行進方式。由國家鍊金術師為主，另兩組從大樓側邊進入，以減少我方死傷。這是第一次合作，團隊緊張情緒瀰漫，我們僅知道他的能力非常強大，卻不清楚他的作戰習慣。記得我說過的嗎？我們盡可能活著，我們盡可能避免死亡。死在己方鍊金術師手中顯得非常諷刺。

然而，少校要求所有人原地等待。他一個人走上前，沉默地站在定點望向建築物，然後短暫地朝左方高塔看了一眼，又回到原位。

少校行動時，幾乎沒有動作，彈指聲被錯過，只看見遠方建築瞬間爆炸。那時我聽見副隊長在大吼，要求團隊抓緊衣物掩住口鼻，快速後退，快速尋找遮蔽物掩護。第一波襲來的高溫氣流簡直令人難以忍受，我背靠在牆上，正前方剛好是一面玻璃，從反射中我看見少校仍舊站著，沒有迴避，任由衝擊熱量直接衝撞在他身上，熱浪吹起他的大衣狂飛。

他一動也不動。

直到火光消失，我們才探頭離開蹲點，空氣中殘留著熱量，大夥面面相覷，在沉默中不知所措。

少校沒有回頭，只說了一句話，非常清晰：「回報，B47C01。」C01是指這一區結束的意思，通訊兵得到指示後開始傳遞代碼。他在原地繼續站了一陣子，團隊已經著手清理場地。通訊兵再次傳遞另一組代碼，告訴指揮中心任務中沒有任何人員傷亡；我們準備移往下一個區域。

隊員竊竊私語。

少校轉身時，我正好與他的視線對上，我認為他知道所有人都在注視著他，他的臉沒有任何表情，僅是向我點頭，然後離開現場。

有一種奇怪的感覺，難以描述，對任務順利結束，他並沒有感到驕傲、拒絕交談，不是絕望，我思考想著符合的形容，回程路上忽略了隊友的談話，慢慢走回集合點。後來在車上想到了解釋，那種感覺是一種『遺憾』，我不曉得為什麼會得到這個答案。

+

戰爭持續進行，這裡是沙漠，殺人、被殺，活著、死亡，看著血液被沙漠吸乾，然後天亮，重複下一個循環。小隊持續被分派各種支援行動，如同上次協助馬斯坦古少校一樣。

某個傍晚，小隊抵達K區。我的肩膀被拍了一下，同袍遞來一杯摻水的酒，示意我閉嘴不要多說（戰爭期間我們大多分享同一個帳篷，他睡相很差），他告訴我明天他會離開到N區國家鍊金術師的小隊，然後才提醒我下一個任務說明快要開始。副隊長從不欣賞遲到。匆忙道別後，我立刻拔腿狂奔。

幸運的是準時沒有遲到。所有成員坐定位後，長官開始簡報，「明天任務點在K區城市，分為三個小分隊，協助國家鍊金術師馬斯坦古......，」接下來是冗長的說明。得知參戰鍊金術師是馬斯坦古少校之後，我發現多數人緊繃的表情已經放鬆。我們知道少校的能力，那是毀滅性的，但是他把我們留在後方。「…以上是明天的任務，任何問題現在提出。」

「沒有的話，現在解散。記住不要送死。」

＋

幾天後，通訊兵更新戰況。N區小隊幾乎沒有回來。他死了，他的鋼杯我來不及還他。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝＠messivive同意使用截圖，謝謝!!  
> 動畫的伊修瓦爾戰，有一段羅伊的場影，這是一個十分細膩且震撼的場景。我直接沿用@messivive的敘述，「尤其是這個除了響指外全身不動、燃燒的熱風卻吹得他全身衣服飛揚的畫面，不論之前或這次重看都深深吸引眼球，那種惨めで哀れ、殘忍卻帶一絲美麗的感覺讓人想一看再看。」閱讀前可以先看看他整理的截圖：https://twitter.com/messivive/status/1315037042754031618


End file.
